Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: With Zarc's spirit appeased, and the dimensions once more at peace, the Lancers settled back into their daily lives. That is until Reiji Akaba went missing. Tracking his signal, the Lancers find themselves in a strange world, and find a man they never thought they would see again. Can Yuya and Yuzu find a way to stop his reign of terror? Regardless, the fun has only just begun!
1. Chapter 0 - Premonition

**AN:**

Well, about time for a new story I guess

 **This story has actually been burning on the back burners for a while now**

 _We figured that we should finally bring it out so you can see what it is_

And hopefully enjoy it!

 _ **Not likely though…**_

 **Regardless, this story takes place following the events of Arc-V**

 _And as always…_

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

"All right, enough games! Where are we going?"

"Like I said, you'll see."

It was likely a strange sight to see. A boy with spiky cerulean blue and golden hair and a girl with knee-length black hair with long pink streaks in it sneaking along a large garden, as if trying to avoid attention. The boy knelt down behind a large bush, brushing his hair in the front over to the right side out of his crimson red eyes. The girl crouched down next to him, her large yellow eyes meeting his.

"So what is it?" The girl asked impatiently, sporting a big grin on her face.

"Happy birthday." The boy said with a mischievous grin of his own on his face, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a white remote-like object. The girl shrieked and wrapped the boy in a ferocious bear hug

"How'd you get it?" The girl demanded, wiping happy tears from the corners of her eyes as she released the boy from her grasp.

"I swiped it while they weren't looking." The boy bragged with a wink. "For my princess of course."

At this last part, the boy gave an over exaggerated bow to the girl, who just gave a muffled giggle in response.

"So what are we waiting for?" The girl finally said, looking at the remote. "Where should we go?"

"I saw some pictures of that "X-Eez" Dimension place." The boy suggested. "It looked _really_ beautiful. There was even a giant tower with a heart on top of it!"

"A heart huh?" The girl said teasingly. "Is this a date?"

The boy froze, tensing up with a nervous forced laugh.

" _Did she figure it out? I thought I hid it well!"_

The silence was broken by the girl's laugh.

"Just kidding!" She said with a grin. "A date? That'd be so gross, right?"

"Y-yeah." The boy stammered out with a laugh. "Totally gross."

"Princess?"

The two teenagers both froze as a voice carried across the garden. Chancing a glance out from behind the bush, the boy scanned the area. A man was walking around the gardens, looking around, and behind trees and bushes.

"Hurry, hurry!" The girl hissed urgently under her breath, poking the boy's arm. The boy quickly unfroze and nodded, quickly inputting the data into the device, before pointing it at the ground in front of them. At the spot where the device was pointed, a pillar of bright blue light erupted from the ground.

"Stop!" The man shouted, running towards them, having spotted the light. Quickly, the boy grabbed the girl and shoved her through the portal, before running through himself and closing it. The man reached the area the two had been standing as the last remnants of the portal vanished. Frowning, the man tapped a button on the shield-shaped device on his wrist and spoke into it.

"She went through a portal with her bodyguard, sir. He had a dimension warper."

"….."

"Y-yes sir."

"…."

"I understand completely sir."

"…."

"Yes, I'll be back shortly."

Pulling his own dimension warper off his belt, the man turned the device on, glancing at the first option available, labeled "Standard Dimension". With a deep breath, the man tapped the button, summoning his own portal which he walked through before being whisked away, the portal closing behind him

* * *

Yuya shot up in bed, clutching his chest, feeling as the sharp pain began to fade away. It was the same nightmare he had been having for almost a week now. It wasn't getting any better like Shingo said it would. In fact, it seemed like it was worse. Before he could just see it, but now he felt the moment the blade entered his chest.

Deciding not to dwell too much on the nightmare, Yuya swung his legs over and stood up, getting dressed and ready for the big day. After all, it was the day of the Lancers creation, and to honor that, Reiji was hosting a small reunion of the Lancers at LDS later that day.

As Yuya went to grab his Deck, he noticed something he hadn't seen in a long time. The top card of his Deck. Cautiously, Yuya grabbed the card and flipped it over. Like he suspected, the card was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. With a sinking feeling, Yuya sorted through his Deck finding three more glowing cards and laying them out. Those cards were (of course) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

Yuya's eyebrows furrowed. Why would the dragons be glowing again now? Zarc had been long gone, and what other reason could they be like this? Yuya frowned.

 _"Whatever reason they're glowing can't be good…."_

Yuya grasped his pendant hanging around his neck with a determined expression

"… _but I'm ready for it."_

* * *

 **AN:**

So yeah, basically just a brief prologue of the story.

 **We're hopefully going to update this before too long**

 _But hey, you never know_

 _ **We might just end up being terrible and never updating.**_

Hopefully not though

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this brief prologue.**

See ya!


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Adventure Begins!

**AN:**

All right, welcome back to the first proper chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited**

 _Surprising considering there was just a prologue, but hey_

 _ **We're not complaining**_

All right now that that's out of the way…

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuya grinned as he walked up to door of Reiji's office in LDS Tower. It seemed like an eternity ago when the Lancers had finally officially disbanded. Obviously he saw Yuzu and Gongenzaka often, and Shingo had declared himself Yuya's official rival and continually showed up to challenge Yuya, occasionally even winning a duel. But other than those three, Yuya really hadn't seen any of the Lancers for just about a year now.

Dominobutterflies flying around his stomach, Yuya rapped on the door. He was expecting many things, but one of them was not for Tsukikage to throw open the door, looking rather panicked.

"Hey Tsukikage, long time no-" Yuya began to say before Tsukikage interrupted.

"Yuya." He curtly greeted. "It's nice to see you again, but we have a situation on our hands currently." Yuya's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously. Tsukikage nervous wrung his hands together before stepping aside, clearly gesturing for Yuya to enter. Walking down the entrance hall, Yuya arrived into the sitting room and immediately noticed several things were definitely wrong.

First off, Gongenzaka was holding Reira in his arms, who was sobbing uncontrollably, with Yuzu attempting to comfort the infant girl. This is despite the fact that Reira did not enjoy Gongenzaka's company in the slightest, and Yuzu was only slightly better. Second, Sora and Shun were right next to each other without being locked in a Fusion-Xyz debate, which was very commonplace, and even more so after not seeing each other for so long. Third, Dennis was attached to the wall by some sort of glowing bindings, which Shingo was currently prying away at. Finally, Reiji was nowhere to be found, despite the fact that it was his office.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked, completely confounded by the activity currently going on. Immediately, every Lancer froze and turned to look at Yuya. Even Reira stopped crying upon hearing the Entertainment Duelist's voice.

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed in relief. "Thank Ra you're here! We've got a problem."

Yuya took in the surroundings and nodded slowly.

"I see that."

"Allow me to explain!" Dennis said, still attached to the wall by the strange bindings. "You see, I was just having a meeting with Reiji and…"

* * *

" _Very well Dennis." Reiji finally said with a nod, writing a note on the chart on his desk. Said chart had a picture of each Lancer, alongside several small notes Reiji had written beside each portrait. "I'll consider it." Dennis grinned_

" _Thanks a lot Reiji!" He said with a huge grin on his face. "I'll make good use of-"_

 _Dennis was interrupted when a pillar of blue light erupted from the ground in the corner of the office. From that pillar, a man wearing an outfit that resembled a uniform, consisting of a dark blue shirt with golden armored shoulder pads, dark blue pants and golden boots, as well as a crimson red belt with golden stars embedded onto it, and the dark blue helmet on his head. The helmet in particular was interesting as it closely resembled the helmet of the famous Duel Monster Black Luster Solider._

" _Who are you?" Reiji demanded immediately, activating his Duel Disk. The man scanned the room, then tapped the side of his helmet._

" _No sign of her here." He said, before turning to address Reiji. "You. Have you seen a girl come here? She's wearing a golden dress and silver shoes."_

" _No, I haven't seen anyone like that." Reiji calmly replied. "Now I repeat my question. Who are you, and why are you here?"_

" _That is unimportant." The man said, turning to leave. However, just as he did, he caught sight of the chart on Reiji's Desk. "Wait a minute…"_

 _The man walked over, roughly shoving Reiji out of the way, and snatched up the chart off his desk, inspecting it closely._

" _She changed her hair, but that won't fool me…" the man muttered. "That's her face all right."_

 _Perhaps having an idea of who the man was really looking for based off his comments, Reiji decided to speak up again._

" _Sir, whoever you are looking for is not that girl." Reiji explained. "That is Yuzu Hiragi, and she is of no interest to-"_

" _Don't lie to me!" The man exclaimed, throwing the chart down onto the table and walking to Reiji, pointing his finger at him. "I've tracked her down more times than I can count. That's her face. Now will you show me where she is, or will we have to do this the hard way?"_

 _In response, Reiji activated his Duel Disk. The man just grinned and did the same_

" _W-wait Reiji!" Dennis stammered, activating his Duel Disk as he moved to assist the leader of the Lancers. Without even taking a glance, the man raised his non-Duel Disk arm, which had a large gauntlet on it. With a tap of a button, the gauntlet launched several glowing bands, which latched onto Dennis' wrists and ankles, and sent him flying back into the wall, banging his head as everything went dark._

* * *

" _Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning will attack your weakened Doom King Armageddon!"_

 _Dennis jerked against his bonds as he regained consciousness, just in time to watch as the man_ _'s armored monster sliced through Reiji's ace monster with its sword, destroying it and eliminating the remainder of Reiji's Life Points_

 _ **Reiji:**_ _2600 LP - 3000 LP = 0 LP_

 _ **WINNER**_

 _Reiji slumped over unconscious from the force of the attack, which seemed to be made of Real Solid Vision judging from the way Reiji_ _'s office was now torn up. The man grabbed Reiji's unconscious body over his shoulder and walked back towards the portal. Dennis watched helplessly as he pulled at his bindings to no avail. The man walked up to the portal, gave Dennis a wink and stepped through, the portal vanishing as he left._

* * *

"So he just took Reiji and left?" Yuya asked Dennis. Dennis nodded.

"Then after that it took a while until Yuzu showed up." Dennis explained, gesturing the girl. "And then everyone else started arriving. You're the last one to arrive."

Yuya nodded in, soaking in all the information. It was a lot to take in, but he had an idea. Yuya got to his feet and clasped his hands. Immediately, all the Lancers' attention were on Yuya.

"Reiji implanted location devices into all our Duel Disks, remember?" Yuya reminded, holding up his Duel Disk to emphasize the point. A few people nodded in confirmation. "So then let's just locate his Duel Disk and find where he was taken to."

"That can't work," Shingo said dismissively, before taking a glance at Shun. "Can it?"

Shun furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"It might actually work," Shun admitted after a second. "I'll try."

Shun walked over to Reiji's desk and booted up his computer and began to type away at the keyboard. Yuya walked over as well, but paused upon noticing something on Reiji's desk that caught his eye. A chart. Yuya quickly grabbed the chart and read through it.

The chart had a picture of each Lancer, along with several notes written in neat handwriting that Yuya assumed Reiji had written. Curious, Yuya read the notes for his profile…

"New Performapal cards…more Magician (Pendulum) cards….Odd-Eyes cards(?)"

" _Reiji's been making more cards for everyone."_ Yuya observed to himself, scanning the rest of the chart.

" _I wonder why he'd be doing something like that,"_ another voice wondered. Yuya started a bit at the voice before shutting his eyes.

* * *

" _Where've you guys been?"_ Yuya asked. Yuto crossed his arms.

" _Well, we decided to give you complete control for today because of the Lancers reunion, remember?"_

At this, Yuya mentally face palmed. Of course. He had completely forgotten about the discussion the previous night due to his nightmare again.

" _Still, what the hell is going on!?"_ Yugo exclaimed, wringing his fingers together. _"This guy was able to beat Reiji so easily?"_

" _Don't worry about it_ _ **Fusion**_ _."_ Yuri jeered sarcastically. _"I bet I can beat that guy no problem."_

" _It's Yugo you stupid cabbage-head!"_

While the Synchro and Fusion counterparts began to argue yet again, Yuto and Yuya elected to have a calm conversation.

" _Well, all we can do is hope Shun can locate Reiji's signal."_ Yuto mused. _"Other then that, I can't see many other ways to find him beyond simply scanning every dimension inch by inch"_

"I've got it!"

* * *

Yuya jerked back to the real world at the sound of Shun's exclamation. Immediately, all the Lancers (including Dennis, who Shingo had successfully freed from the wall) crowded around the computer. Shun directed the group's attention to a flashing point in a blank area of a map.

"That's Reiji's signal." Shun explained. Tsukikage frowned.

"But that isn't inside any dimension," Tsukikage pointed out. "And he isn't traveling, since then he'd be moving."

"Well then…how about we check it out?" Yuzu suggested. The group quickly grew silent as they pondered the idea. Yuya finally spoke up.

"I agree," he said. "Shun, lock onto those coordinates and beam us there."

Accepting the instructions, Shun nodded, and after a few clicks, eight warp cards shot out of a slot on the side. Quickly plucking the cards up, Shun handed a card to each Lancer.

"All right Lancers," Yuya said, gripping the card tightly. "Let's go get our leader back!"

The Lancers all simultaneously inserted their warp cards into their Duel Disks, enveloping the room in a bright blue glow. The glow grew brighter and brighter, and when it finally blinked out, the Lancers were gone.

* * *

 **AN:**

So that was the next chapter I guess

 **Just a bit more basic setup for the plot really**

 _There'll hopefully be a duel in the next chapter…probably_

Probably maybe

 _ **Maybe definitely sort of**_

Bye now!


	3. Chapter 2 - The New World

**AN:**

Hello everyone!

 **Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension**

First, let's just get some Guest reviews out of the way

 **Jonah:** I don't think we'll be including the Link Dimension. Including that would just make things more complicated then they need to be, and it really seems like a concept that deserves its own story. As for splitting the Yu-Boys and Bracelet Girls…well we'll see

 _ **You said "reviews" but that was just one**_

Well….

 _He's right_

…shut up

 **Anyway, without further ado, we hope you enjoy**

On with the show!

* * *

"Holy-"

"What happened to this place?"

The blue and gold haired boy rubbed his head nervously. The pictures had shown the "Exeeds" Dimension as a beautiful place, full of color and fun. The location the two had arrived at looked like it had gone through an apocalypse. The boy glanced over at the black and pink haired girl. Despite everything, he was still her bodyguard, so it was his duty to protect her.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to go…" the boy suggested to the girl, pulling the dimension warper from his pocket. "Standard Dimension looked nice too."

The boy raised his arm to open another portal when the girl reached over and grasped his arm.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a building. The building looked just like the tower from the pictures..as in completely colorful and lit up despite the state of the rest of city. Not just it, but the buildings directly surrounding it were also restored, looking just as modern and peaceful as one would expect…if it weren't for the rest of the city looking the way it did.

"That's weird…" the boy muttered, scanning the area for any signs of activity. To the right…nothing. To the left…a little girl staring at the two. Behind them…nothing.

The boy did the double take, before turning back to face the left. Sure enough, the young kid was still standing there, staring at the two teenagers. The girl had already bent over to the little girl's level, smiling gently.

"Hello there," she greeted extending her hand. "My name is Rei. Who are you?"

"E-Emily…" the little girl stammered, before smiling. "Nice to meet you Ms. Rei!"

Rei smiled, and turned slightly to face the boy, tilting her head towards Emily with a meaningful look. The boy sighed and walked over, getting down onto a knee.

"Hello Emily," the boy greeted with surprising warmth.

"My name is Yuza."

* * *

Yuya cracked his eyes open slowly. Wherever he was, it was pitch black. He could see nothing through the complete inky darkness. The air was stifling too. Yuya could barely breathe. It felt like the air itself was pressing on his-

Yuya sat up, pushing the unconscious Gongenzaka off of him. It looked like on their way in, Gongenzaka had hit his head on the metal pipe on the edge of the roof above them. Now that he could see, Yuya could fully take in their new surroundings.

The Lancers seemed to have landed in a suburbs-like area. It was currently either late evening or early morning, with the orange sun barely peaking over the horizon. They were currently in a small side alley, with the main streets containing just a few people wandering, making it more likely to be the early morning. The buildings had a sort of an old English style, being made of mostly bricks with shingled roofs and lots of windows on them. The roads were also paved with bricks, giving the town a sort of rural feel.

Off in the distance, Yuya could make out a large castle or palace of some sort, with snow white walls and deep cobalt blue colored rooftop spires. The building was located on an island, with a large bridge spanning across the sea between the island and land. All in all, the place the Lancers were in seemed not too much out of the ordinary.

Yuya turned back around to check on the state of the Lancers. Gongenzaka was beginning to sit up groggily, still rubbing his head. Shingo was brushing dust off his shoulders with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. Sora was sucking on a lollipop (as usual) and was helping Gongenzaka get his bearings. And…that was it.

"Where's everyone else?" Yuya asked, walking back into the alley. Shingo stopped brushing his shoulders and shrugged.

"They don't seem to be here," he remarked. "Either they left with us noticing somehow…"

"…or we got split up." Gongenzaka finished.

"Again." Yuya added with a sigh. It was problematic enough the first time in Synchro, but now they were both leaderless and in a completely unknown dimension.

" _Well this sucks…"_ Yuri deadpanned.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Sora wondered aloud

* * *

"Well this sucks…" Yuzu muttered, crouching down behind a box. Tsukikage was scouting ahead for them, so the three were waiting for the ninja duelist's return.

The moment that the Lancers arrived, Yuzu had been pursued by a group of soldier-like men, who were all clamoring about some "princess" and trying to take her somewhere. They likely would have succeeded had Tsukikage not acted fast and gotten them all away.

"No kidding…" Shun agreed, peering out cautiously. "I don't see any of those guys…maybe the coast is clear."

"I'd still rather wait for Tsukikage to come back to be sure." Dennis said cautiously. "I can't believer we all got separated again."

" _No kidding."_

A bit startled by the voice, Yuzu took a glance to make sure that the coast was clear, then shut her eyes.

* * *

" _Where've you guys been?"_ Yuzu asked, tapping her foot. Serena just rolled her eyes

" _We gave you control because of the Lancers reunion, remember?"_ Serena reminded. _"Which, by the way, I still stand by that I was still more of a part of them then you were…"_

" _Serena, not now."_ Ruri said sternly. _"We can have this argument later."_

" _This is pretty bad though."_ Rin remarked. _"Reiji got beat by this mystery duelist, and now you guys are separated in a new dimension while leaderless."_

" _If only we could just locate the others.."_ Ruri mused. Serena crossed her arms

" _Why don't we just use the trackers?"_ She suggested. _"Wouldn't those work?"_

" _That won't work without a computer."_ Rin said, before taking a quick glance at Yuzu. _"Right?"_

Yuzu frowned. She wasn't the most knowledgeable on the Lancers' tracking devices. It _could_ work. Maybe. Possibly.

" _I'll ask"_

* * *

Yuzu opened back her eyes and turned towards Shun.

"Shun," she said. "Would we be able to find the others using the trackers?"

Shun frowned thoughtfully.

"That might work actually." He admitted after a second. Dennis tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you needed to use a computer." He remarked. Shun shook his head.

"That's for cross-dimensional stuff," he explained. "As long as Reiji and the others are all in this dimension…we can probably find them no trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dennis asked. "Fire it up!"

Shun activated his Duel Disk, tapping through a few screens before arriving at a map. The map was blank, but the points still appeared. The three of them clustered together. A moving point not too far away was probably Tsukikage. The lone point off in the giant castle was likely Reiji. And the others…

"We need to move!" Tsukikage exclaimed, bursting in. The three Lancers looked up in surprise at the ninja duelist's sudden reentry "They're coming, and fast!"

The three Lancers leapt back to their feet in a rush, and moved to follow Tsukikage. Before they could make a clean getaway, however, the door crashed in and fell down. Four helmeted soldiers walked in, their strange, shield shaped Duel Disks at the ready. They wore dark blue shirts with golden armored shoulder pads, dark blue pants and golden boots, as well as a crimson red belt, and their dark blue helmets, which sort of resembled a Duel Monster…which Yuzu couldn't exactly recall at the moment.

"Princess, please come with us," one of them spoke up, the other three moving around the Lancers to block off their escape. "We don't want to hurt you, but we will use force if necessary."

"I've told you a million times!" Yuzu snapped with a scowl. It was honestly beginning to be rather annoying "I'm not this "Princess" or whatever!"

Wordlessly, the four soldiers all activated their Duel Disks. The four Lancers did the same, albeit slightly more hesitantly, as the same words flew from all their Duel Disks.

 **[Link Established. Action Field activated. Crossover.]**

The glowing multi-colored platforms of Crossover appeared in the air.

"Let's go!" Yuzu exclaimed, drawing her opening hand.

"Action…" the Lancers all said simultaneously.

"Duel!" All eight duelists exclaimed as Action Cards shot across the platforms.

* * *

"Who are they?"

"Dunno," Yuya said with a shrug. Sora frowned, inspecting the man closer.

"You know what this guy reminds me of?" Sora asked. Yuya thought for a moment before shrugging in confusion. "An Obelisk Force."

Looking a little closer, Yuya could see what Sora meant. The man was wearing an outfit that seemed very much like a uniform. It even appeared pretty similar to the Obelisk Force's uniforms, down to the helmet which also resembled a Duel Monster…although Yuya couldn't quite think of which one. Just that he'd seen it once before and it was probably a pretty old card.

"Definitely," Yuya agreed, nodding. "Let's avoid them, huh?"

Sora nodded in agreement, creeping back into the shadows of the alley, followed closely by Yuya. Once they had gone in sufficiently far, Sora crouched down and activated his Duel Disk.

"What is it?" Yuya asked, carefully keeping his voice down. The man didn't appear to have been searching the alleys, but Yuya would rather be safe than sorry. Yuya dropped to his knee to see what Sora was doing. The blue-haired boy swiped through a few screens before opening a map…which was completely blank. That is, blank except for some dots. There was two dots, one of which was flashing (Yuya and Sora), and two a short distance away (Shingo and Gongenzaka). One dot was off in the distance, in the direction of the palace (Reiji). And off on the opposite side of Reiji was a cluster of four dots…the others.

"They're that far away?" Sora muttered, clearly concerned by this detail. Since the palace was an island in the middle of a bay, that meant the other Lancers were on the complete other side of the bay.

"Can we call them?" Yuya suggested, opening his Duel Disk to call Yuzu. Sora stopped Yuya with a clamped hand on his wrist and shook his head.

"Calls will attract too much attention," he explained. "Their signals can be tracked too easily. We can't take any chances with this new enemy."

Yuya nodded in understanding. They had no clue what their new foe was capable of, other than that at least one of them was strong enough to defeat Reiji in a duel. Sora suddenly narrowed his eyes and pointed at the Duel Disk. Yuya looked and was confused to find Shingo and Gongenzaka's dots moving towards his and Sora's at an alarming rate. Glancing up into the darkness of the alley, Yuya could hear running noises and stood back up, followed by Sora. Shingo and Gongenzaka sprinted from the darkness as high speeds.

"Quick, run!" Shingo exclaimed as he passed Yuya. A bit confused, Yuya glanced back…only to feel a shiver in his spine. Pursuing the Lancers was a group of the same masked soldiers Yuya and Sora had seen earlier…only these ones looked absolutely livid. Needing no more urging, Yuya spun and sprinted after Shingo, followed closely by Sora.

"Freeze criminals!" The soldier in the lead exclaimed. Yuya chanced a backwards glance, and immediately powered on his legs further, since the soldiers were right on their heels. The Lancers burst out onto the street, and Shingo and Gongenzaka both darted left. Realizing their chances of escape were higher if they split up, Yuya shot to the right, and Sora right after.

The group of soldiers also divided, two going left and two going right. Several people gave Yuya and Sora strange glances as the two Lancers sprinted through the crowd, squeezing between people and giving hasty apologies. The soldiers required no such maneuvering however, as the crowd parted before them like the plague.

Ahead though, Yuya spotted another opening in the street that led to another dark alleyway. If they could make it in there, there was a chance they could lose the soldiers. Yuya pointed at the alleyway to Sora, who nodded. Both Lancers continued running before cutting to the right into the alley. Before long, the alley split off into two, and after a moment of hesitation, Sora and Yuya split up, Yuya going left and Sora right.

Yuya huffed as he ran down the alley. The long sprint was beginning to tire him out, yet the soldier in pursuit showed no sign of exhaustion. Yuya took a left, then a right, then another right, followed by a left. Still the soldier remained on Yuya's heels, face stoic as he ran. Gritting his teeth, Yuya turned the corner…and found a dead end courtyard.

Letting out a groan, Yuya spun around and activated his Duel Disk, having no choice but to duel his way out. The soldier wordlessly did the same, activating his own shield-shaped Duel Disk.

"Time for you to pay traitor!" The man exclaimed, drawing his opening hand. Yuya tilted his head in confusion.

""Traitor"?" He asked aloud, drawing his own opening hand. Yuya's Duel Disk's screen flashed to life as it spoke out

 **[Link Established. Action Field activated. Smile Zone.]**

Yuya grinned as his custom Action Field activated, the glowing platforms of Crossover instead being an array of rainbow-colored pendulum-swings and small glowing smiling faces from Smile World. Even the ground got a makeover, being covered by a layer of rainbow energy that lit up where it was stood on.

"Let's go!" Yuya exclaimed. "Action…"

"Duel!" Both duelists exclaimed as one.

* * *

 **AN:**

Well, looks like we lied.

 **No duel this chapter**

Sorry guys

 _But next chapter'll be all dueling, so you've got to look forward to_

 _ **And maybe the return of an old card?**_

Who knows what the future holds?

 **We do**

We do. But we're not sharing yet.

 _Anyway, that's all for now_

 _ **Bye.**_


	4. Chapter 2 - The New World (Part 2)

**AN:**

Hello everyone!

 **Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension**

 _First we just kinda need to apologize_

The last chapter was not written as well as it really should have been. It was rushed out far too quickly and got cut in half because of that.

We were kinda lazy and thus we posted the chapter as it and without even bothering to proofread.

 _ **We apologize…really**_

 **And we hope that future chapters will be higher quality**

 _If you want, pretend this is just the continuation of the previous chapter, rather than a new one_

Anyway, without further ado, we hope you enjoy!

Let's begin!

* * *

"I'll make the first move!"

Yuya glanced over his opening hand carefully. He had no clue what this soldier guy might throw at him, so it was probably best to stay safe for now.

"I'll begin by Normal Summoning **Performapal Flip Hippo**!" Yuya exclaimed, summoning the dark purple hippo to his field. The monster wore a black tux with a spotted tie and a small dark blue top hat on its head with a feather tucked into it. It's tail with spiky, shaped like a lightning bolt with a pink heart at the end. There was also a series of markings on its face, with a yellow bolt of lightning on its forehead, a blue spade beside its left eye and a green clover next to its right one. The hippo did a small backflip before landing in a ready position

 **Performapal Flip Hippo** LV4/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ **ATK800** /DEF800

"….what the hell?" The soldier had expected many things when pursuing after Yuya…but a tux wearing hippo with a top hat was not one of those things.

"When Performapal Flip Hippo is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a "Performapal" monster from my hand!" Yuya explained with a grin as he leaped from his position onto one of the floating swings generated from Smile Zone. "So come and join the party **Performapal Card Gardna**!"

Flip Hippo removed its top hat and held it upside down above it. The hat's brim widened before out burst another monster. This one was (appropriately enough) shaped like a card, only with a pair of white pointy shoes and a pair of white, floating gloves. The card's design was mostly a tan circle with a line running through it, separating the circle into two thinner circles. In the center of the circles was a star, with a pair of wide, circular eyes located just on either side of the star, and a mouth below it. The rest of the card was decorated with a black and red checkerboard pattern, and the monster had a light pink blush beneath its eyes. It landed beside Flip Hippo before crouching down into a defensive stance

 **Performapal Card Gardna** LV3/EARTH/Rock/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 8/ATK1000/ **DEF1000**

"The double hell!?" Top hat wearing hippos were one thing, but now there was a monster card that was a card itself? Whatever Deck this was, it was incredibly weird, and like nothing the man had seen before.

"Now I'll use Flip Hippo's effect to switch all the monsters I control to Defense Position," Yuya continued. Flip Hippo winked and did another backflip, this time landing in a defensive stance. "Additionally, Card Gardna's effect lets it gain DEF equal to the total original DEF of my other "Performapal" monsters. Since Flip Hippo is the only one, it gains that much"

Card Gardna glowed with energy as its DEF rose, with Flip Hippo cowering behind it.

 **Performapal Card Gardna:** 1000 DEF - 1800 DEF

"Then I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Yuya finished, leaping off the swing and back onto one of the courtyard's tables.

Although still taken aback by Yuya's rather…ahem, _eccentric_ monsters, the man moved on to his turn, drawing to begin

* * *

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Yuya:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I'll begin by activating the Ritual Spell **Black Luster Ritual**!" In front of the man, the card appeared, showing the emblem of the crossed swords over a shield placed between two pillars of fire. "With it, I'll Tribute **Beginning Knight** and **Evening Twilight Knight** from my hand to Ritual Summon **Black Luster Soldier**!"

Two monsters appeared on the field. The first was dressed in dark blue armor with golden accents, not dissimilar to the Black Luster Soldier's, except its face was completely shown, revealing it as a young boy with spiky dark red hair flowing out the back of his helmet. The boy wielded a curved, silver blade in one hand, and a dark blue shield as tall as his chest in the other hand. The other monster was dressed similarly, only its armor was white with gold accents. It was also a young boy, with long flowing silver hair coming from the helmet. The armor had wings on the back, as well as smaller wings on the sides of its helmet. The monster wielded a more adorned sword that its counterpart, as well as a smaller shield. Both monsters stood side by side before flames erupted from beneath them just as in the Ritual Spell's artwork. From those flames, four fireballs rose from each, swirling in the center before forming a monster.

The monster was dressed in dark blue armor with golden accents running along it. The armor had a pair of golden spikes on its upper back, and a red gem embedded into its chest. The helmet mostly covered its face, unless one were to look from the right angle, showing it as a stoic and determined man. The man also had a long dark red ponytail flowing from the back of its helmet, and it carried a curved silver sword and dark blue shield with golden symbols on it.

 **Black Luster Soldier** LV8/EARTH/Warrior/Ritual/ **ATK3000** /DEF2500

Yuya snapped his fingers in realization. _That_ was where he had seen the helmet design before! Black Luster Soldier was an incredibly old card, having been used by…some legendary duelist. Yuya couldn't quite recall the details. Looking at the soldier and monster side by side, the resemblance couldn't be denied.

" _Regardless, I still have Flip Hippo and Card Gardna to protect my Life Points,"_ Yuya thought to himself, surveying the field thoughtfully. _"Since Card Gardna has a higher DEF value, he's likely to attack it instead of Flip Hippo, but since Card Gardna is a Pendulum Monster I can just bring it back next turn. Then I can-"_

" _Yuya look!"_ Yuto exclaimed. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Yuya looked out over the field. His eyes widened. As he watched, Card Gardna and Flip Hippo were both fully consumed into dark, shadowy voids that they had fallen into and vanished from the field. Frantically, Yuya checked his Duel Disk, which showed them both as banished.

"What's going on!?" Yuya demanded, looking up from his Duel Disk as the soldier. The soldier stared back (presumably since Yuya couldn't see his eyes) and calmly responded.

"Black Luster Soldier's effect."

Yuya furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't recall Black Luster Soldier having an effect. Just to make sure, Yuya tapped his Duel Disk, inspecting the card. Sure enough, Black Luster Soldier was a non-Effect monster.

"Black Luster Soldier has no effect!" Yuya argued, confused as to what happened. Unless the soldier was a masterful hacker, there was no way he could cheat the system, so what was happening?

"Since it was Ritual Summoned by Tributing Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight, Black Luster Soldier gains additional effects," the soldier explained, holding up the two knights lying in his Graveyard. "Beginning Knight allows him to banish a monster you control and attack twice if it destroys a monster through battle, while Evening Twilight Knight also allows Black Luster Soldier to banish a monster from your field, in addition to banishing a random card from your hand facedown until your next End Phase."

"No way…" Yuya muttered in shock. To think that an effect-less Ritual Monster could obtain such powerful effects simply through being summoned using certain monsters. As if on cue, one of the cards in Yuya's hand was consumed by the same black void, causing it to vanish from his hand.

"Now take this!" The soldier exclaimed, thrusting his fist forward with a smug grin on his face. "Black Luster Soldier will attack you directly!"

The armored knight charged forward, its sword held at the ready. Yuya leaped away onto the nearby swing, grabbing the card attached to the chain that held it up. Black Luster Soldier leaped after the boy, swinging its blade. Yuya ducked down, barely blocking the attack with his Duel Disk, although the force behind the swing still sent Yuya skidding backward off the swing and onto the ground.

 **Yuya:** 4000 LP - 1000 LP

"I activate the Action Card **Damage Draw**!" Yuya exclaimed, springing back to his feet as he inserted the card into his Duel Disk with a slight grimace from the strike. "Since I took at least 2000 battle damage, this lets me draw 2 cards!"

"Action Card?" The man watched as Yuya drew two cards, giving him three cards in his hand. It seemed like a rather cheap strategy, but he should use every advantage he could get. "I'll end my turn there."

"My turn then!" Yuya drew his card with a smile, having quickly recovered from the devastating strike. Now that his Life Points were so low, he couldn't afford to play it easy anymore.

* * *

 **Yuya:** 1000 LP, Hand 4

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

Yuya looked at the card he drew with a grin. Along with the rest of his hand, he had the perfect plan. Now that Yuya knew what his opponent could do, the duel could _really_ begin.

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

Yuzu scanned her opponent's field again. He currently had both Black Luster Soldier and **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Evening Twilight** , which had cut down Yuzu's opening hand to just 5 cards with its effect, while recovering the **Super Soldier Synthesis** used to summon the Ritual Monster. It should be fairly easy for Yuzu to destroy them since they were both high ATK, Special Summoned monsters.

Yuzu hopped up onto the nearby glowing platform generated from Crossover. The Lancer had split up after beginning their respective duels, and Yuzu had found herself in a large warehouse, with large crates and conveyor belts.

"I'll begin by Normal Summoning **Crystal Rose**!" Yuzu began, summoning the gem-like rose monster that Masumi had given her to the field. It had a large red gem detailed to resemble a rose attached to multiple small blue crystals that formed the stem with a large green gem at the end shaped like a leaf.

 **Crystal Rose** LV2/LIGHT/Rock/Effect/ **ATK500** /DEF500

"Crystal Rose can be substituted for any Fusion Material while face-up on the field." Yuzu explained to her opponent, the rose shining as the faint image of an elegant looking woman appeared over it. "Next I activate **Polymerization**!"

The signature Fusion Spell Card appeared on the field beside Crystal Rose, forming a swirling portal of blue and purple.

"With it, I fuse Crystal Rose, treated as a "Melodious Songstress" monster, and **Tamtam the Melodious Diva** from my hand." Yuzu declared, the young girl holding a rod appearing beside Crystal Rose before both monsters swirled together into the vortex.

 _"Angel's song!_ _Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory!_ _ **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**_ _!"_

From the portal, a young girl atop of a flower appeared. The girl wore a light blue dress with a darker blue hem and a blue gem right on the abdomen. Her eyes were a completely blank blue, with no pupils, and her hair was shades of light blue and purple, curled in a strange style, with two tendrils on either side pointing up and curving back inwards, and a single spike atop her head that curved around into itself. On her back, the girl had a long musical score, that curved around in the shape of angel wings behind her, colored purple on one side and pink on the either. The flower she sat upon was light pink in color, with the girl sitting right in the middle of it. The flower itself had no stem whatever and hovered just above the ground.

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir** LV6/LIGHT/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ **ATK1000** /DEF2000

"You Fusion Summoned a monster that has less ATK than my monsters?" The soldier asked, clearly confused by Yuzu's action.

"When Tamtam is sent to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon, it's effect activates," Yuzu explained, the faint image of the girl appearing right behind Bloom Diva. "I lower the ATK of a "Melodious" monster I control by 500 and inflict 500 damage to you!"

Tamtam laughed before lowering her rod like a blaster. Energy from Bloom Diva flew into the rod, before it fired a blast of energy, hitting the soldier on the shoulder.

 **?:** 4000 LP - 3500 LP

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir:** 1000 ATK - 500 ATK

"You made your monster even weaker just for some small damage?" The soldier still sounded confused by Yuzu's actions.

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed, confusing the man further. "Bloom Diva will attack your Envoy of the Evening Twilight!"

Bloom Diva flew at the half dark and half light knight and opened her mouth wide. From her mouth, a stream of melodic noise flew out at the armored soldier.

"Counterattack Black Luster Soldier!" The man pointed forward, and Envoy of the Evening Twilight raised its shield, blocking the high pitched beam of sound. The knight raised its sword to counterattack when Yuzu shook her head and extended her arm.

"Bloom Diva's effect activates!" The young girl's eyes glowed as it seemingly powered up, the sound growing larger and faster as it began to push Envoy of the Evening Twilight back. "When it battles a Special Summoned monster, Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed and I take no damage! Not only that, but you take the damage instead, and your monster gets destroyed! _Reflect Shout!_ "

Bloom Diva's scream overwhelmed the knight, ripping through its armor and destroying it as the man was sent flying back from the attack

 **?:** 4000 LP - 1500 LP

Yuzu leaped up onto the nearby platform and snagged the Action Card that was sitting on it, before quickly activating it.

"I activate the Action Card **Wonder Chance**!" An aura of light surrounded Bloom Diva, who sung out a high note in happiness. "With this, Bloom Diva can make another attack!"

"Action Card?" The soldier sounded rather confused, looking around. He had noticed the cards, of course, but had no clue what they did. If they could give another attack then perhaps…

"Bloom Diva will attack your Black Luster Soldier now!" Yuzu exclaimed, hopping down from the platform onto the nearby crate. "Go! _Reflect Shout!"_

Bloom Diva once again let out its sound wave, this time at the dark blue armor-clad Ritual Monster, who, like his counterpart, attempted to resist the blast with his shield. The man quickly grabbed the nearby Action Card and swiftly activated it.

"I use the Action Card **Evasion** to negate your Bloom Diva's attack!" Black Luster Soldier quickly moved out of the way of Bloom Diva's attack and stood at the ready beside his owner. Yuzu scowled.

" _Looks like he figured out Action Cards quickly…"_ she mused to herself. _"That's certainly problematic…"_

" _Give me control,"_ Serena suggested. " _I can beat him quick, no problem!"_

Yuzu considered the option before shaking her head. She could do this on her own without any help.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Yuzu said, placing the card facedown on her field. "Your turn."

"During your End Phase, the effect of Envoy of the Evening Twilight expires and your card returns to your hand," the soldier explained as the card emerged from the dark void into Yuzu's hand. "My turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **?:** 1500 LP, Hand 4

 **Yuzu:** 4000 LP, Hand 1

* * *

"I'll begin by activating Black Luster Soldier's effect," the man said as the knight extended its sword. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 Spell or Trap you control!"

"Effect?" Yuzu asked in surprise. Sure enough, a beam of light shot out from Black Luster Soldier's sword, which hit her set card, causing it to be consumed into a vortex of light. A quick check showed that the card was indeed banished. Yuzu inspected the card curiously and nodded in realization. "I see…since you summoned it using **Ending Knight** and **Morning Dawn Knight** , it gains effects, huh?"

"Next I Normal Summon **Super Soldier Soul** ," the man continued. Beside him, a pedestal appeared with lit torches on either side. On the pedestal itself lay the torso of a more ornate Black Luster Soldier armor. This armor was the same dark blue color but had many red diamonds embedded into it around its torso and on its shoulders. The shoulder pads themselves were also larger and more spiked, sticking up higher into the air. The helmet also had the entire face exposed, and two long red flags on the back. The armor was surrounded by a heavenly light.

 **Super Soldier Soul** LV1/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ **ATK0** /DEF0

"A 0 ATK monster?" Yuzu wondered aloud. "It must have a good effect…"

"I activate Super Soldier Soul's effect," the man declared. "By discarding a "Black Luster Soldier" monster, its ATK becomes 3000 and it becomes "Black Luster Soldier" until your End Phase!"

The man slipped a card from his hand into the Graveyard. The armor glowed brighter as it absorbed energy from the discarded monster. The armor rose from the pedestal and hovered beside the regular Black Luster Soldier. The light surrounding it formed the pieces it was missing, like its legs and arms, as well as its sword and shield.

 **Super Soldier Soul:** 0 ATK - 3000 ATK

"Since Super Soldier Soul was Normal Summoned, your Bloom Diva's effect does not effect it!" The man pointed at Bloom Diva, who appeared slightly panicked. Yuzu frowned and moved for an Action Card. "Now Super Solider Soul will destroy Bloom Diva!"

The phantom armor charged forward, raising its sword. Bloom Diva attempted to use its sound wave, but the monster simply ran straight through it and delivered a swift slash, destroying it. Yuzu leaped to the nearby platform, grabbing the Action Card off it and quickly using it.

"I use **Damage Banish** to negate the battle damage I would take from the battle!" Yuzu countered, the remaining energy left from Super Solider Soul's attack vanishing before it could reach her.

"But that won't save you from my Black Luster Soldier's attack," the man said. "Go!"

The armored knight charged forward, swinging its sword at Yuzu, who raised her Duel Disk arm up to block the strike. The force still sent her flying back off the platform onto the nearby conveyor belt, but at least her arm hadn't gotten cut off.

 **Yuzu:** 4000 LP - 1000 LP

As Yuzu regained her balance, the conveyor belt turned on, moving the duel deeper into the warehouse. The platforms were spread over a wide area, so there were still Action Cards spread about the new area. The man leaped onto the conveyor belt as well, his monsters following suit.

"With that, I'll end my turn," the man said, crossing his arms. "Princess, please come back peacefully. If you come now, I promise that you and that boy won't be punished."

"Like I told you before, I have no clue what you're saying!" Yuzu retorted, readying herself and closing her eyes. "My turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 1000 LP, Hand 2

 **?:** 1500 LP, Hand 2

* * *

Yuzu opened her eyes and looked at the card she drew, immediately bursting into a big grin. She had drawn exactly what she needed. Now it was time to end the duel…

* * *

 **Yuya:** 1000 LP, Hand 4

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I'll start by setting the Pendulum Scale using Scale 1 **Performapal Monkeyboard** and Scale 8 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn**!" Yuya exclaimed, placing the two cards onto either end of his Duel Disk. "With this scale, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters from Levels 2 through 7, all at the same time!"

Beside Yuya, two transparent blue columns shot into the air. In the left column was a cartoonish monkey riding a unicycle. The monkey had a gigantic smile, which was actually the keyboard of a piano, and an orange and blue star above its left and right cheeks respectively. The monster also wore a blue suit with pink frills around its neck and at the end of the sleeves, as well as a matching top hat with a yellow bow on it. The monkey smiled (although it was hard to tell) and plunked out a few notes on its keyboard.

 **Performapal Monkeyboard** LV6/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 1** /ATK1000/DEF2400

Within the left column was a pale blue unicorn with a pink mane and tail. The unicorn's hooves and horn were dark blue, and it had dichromatic eyes, with the left one being green and right one red, as well as having the same stars on the side of its head, only both these ones were pink. The monster also wore a blue vest with a red and yellow polka dotted bow tie around its neck. The unicorn brayed happily as its horn glowed with light.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn** LV1/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ **PS: 8/** ATK100/DEF600

"Pendulum huh?" The man frowned. Yuya cocked his head. Unlike most his opponents from other dimensions, the man didn't seem all that confused by the Pendulum Scales, only worried. Deciding to confront that topic later, Yuya continued.

"Now I'll activate Monkeyboard's Pendulum effect!" Yuya continued. "Once per turn, I can add a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add **Performapal Whip Snake**."

Yuya plucked the card from his Deck and smiled. The preparations were set.

" _Swing, pendulum of souls! Carve an arc of light across the ether! Appear now! My monsters!"_

Yuya thrust his arm up into the air above him as, between the two columns of light, a large pendant (not unlike the one he wore) began to swing back and forth, a portal forming. From the formed portal, three beams of light shot out, spinning around one another briefly before all three crashed onto the field simultaneously.

"Level 4! Performapal Whip Snake! Level 6 **Performapal Elephammer**! And appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Level 7! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

The three monsters appeared on the field in a burst of light. The first was a dark purple snake with a pink underbelly. At the end of the snake's tail, there was a yellow handle that looked easily grip-able. The snake wore an outfit similar to Mokeyboard's, with a dark blue top hat with a yellow bow around it, and a yellow and red polka dotted bow tie. The snake also had the same stars on the side of its head, also being orange and blue. The monster hissed as it leaped over and coiled onto Yuya's arm.

 **Performapal Whip Snake** LV4/EARTH/Reptile/Effect/ **ATK1700** /DEF900

The second monster was a large light blue elephant with a trunk that ended in a massive hammer. The hammer itself was decorated with stripes in white, blue, orange, green, and pink, as well as several yellow stars, with a large yellow band around the center. The elephant wore a bright yellow outfit on its front half, that covered from its head down its legs, and extended halfway down its body. On its head, it also wore a dark blue top hat, this one with a pink stripe on it, and it wore red and orange polka dotted bow ties around its neck and on the end of its tail. Around its ankles, it also wore brown bands with stars on them, and it had the same two stars on its cheeks, one red and the other pink. The elephant trumpeted happily as it raised its trunk-hammer high into the air.

 **Performapal Elephammer** LV6/EARTH/Beast/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF1800

Finally, the third monster was a large bipedal red dragon with a long spiky tail. The dragon was mostly a light red, with its underbelly being a darker red. On its chest, the dragon had a blue orb surrounded by a tan cage. Parts of the dragon's legs were also the same tan color, as well as both its horns and the large arc on its back. The arc was made of two separate spikes that jutted out opposite directions before curving back in. The two spikes had several orbs on them, with the left side having green orbs and the right side red. The dragon's neck had, like its tail, rather spiky armor plating on it, which ended in a spike on the dragon's forehead. The monster had another blue orb embedded into its forehead, right below the spike, and its namesake dichromatic eyes, the right one red, and the left green. Most of the dragon's face was yellow, with only the area around the left eye being red. The monster's horns had a similar curving structure to its arc, only much more drastic. The horns also had yellow diamonds on the bends. The dragon's arms were rather small in comparison to its body and were located on either side of the orb, ending in a set of yellow claws. The dragons stomped its feet on the ground before roaring, sending shockwaves around it.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** LV7/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/PS: 4/ **ATK2500** /DEF2000

"You may have summoned three monsters, but none of them are stronger than my Black Luster Soldier," the man pointed out.

"Not for long!" Yuya retorted with a grin. "Whip Snake's effect! I can switch the ATK and DEF of a monster you control! And what better choice than Black Luster Soldier?"

Whip Snake shot off of Yuya's arm and wrapped itself around Black Luster Soldier, spinning the armored knight around in circles, causing it to become dizzy.

 **Black Luster Soldier: 3000 ATK** , 2500 DEF - **2500 ATK,** 3000 DEF

Looking slightly more concerned now, the man quickly moved for an Action Card. Yuya wasted no time and leaped onto Odd-Eyes' back. The man grabbed an Action Card and quickly activated it.

"I activate the Action Card **Quick Guard**!" The card appeared, showing a red arrow pointing at a shield icon. "With this, I switch your Elephammer into Defense Position!"

Elephammer trumpeted sadly before crouching down into a Defense Position

 **Performapal Elephammer:** 2600 ATK - 1800 DEF

" _So he figured out Action Cards already…"_ Yuto observed in a concerned tone. _"This doesn't bode well…"_

Yuya however, didn't look bothered in the slightest. In fact, he almost looked happier.

"That's fine," he said, much the shock of the man. "All I need to end this is my buddy Odd-Eyes."

At this, Yuya reached down and patted Odd-Eyes' side, who roared in agreement. With a smile, Yuya pointed at Black Luster Soldier.

"Odd-Eyes, attack Black Luster Soldier!" Yuya exclaimed. Odd-Eyes charged up a beam of red energy in its mouth before launching it at the armored knight. " _Spiral Strike Burst!"_

"So your plan is to go for a mutual destruction, then attack directly with Whip Snake?" The man smiled and gave a laugh as Black Luster soldier raised its shield to block the beam, slowly advancing one step at a time at the dragon. "A foolish plan, befitting for a foolish boy."

"Not exactly!" Yuya corrected. "I'll use Odd-Eyes Unicorn's Pendulum Effect! With it, when an "Odd-Eyes" monster I control attacks, I can make it gain ATK equal to the ATK of another "Performapal" monster I control! I choose Elephammer!"

Odd-Eyes Unicorn whinnied before shooting a beam from its horn at Elephammer and at Odd-Eyes. A spark of energy shot up the beam to Odd-Eyes Unicorn, which transferred it to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, causing its energy beam to glow with energy as it grew larger. Black Luster Soldier continued to push back, even dropping its sword, but the force of the attack was just too much as it was pushed back. The man frowned as he moved for an Action Card.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** 2500 ATK - 5100 ATK

"Your dragon may be stronger, but I can still stop your Whip Snake with this card!" The man held up an Action Card he had picked up, revealing it as a copy of Evasion. "Then next turn I'll-"

"Odd-Eyes' effect!" Yuya interrupted the man. "When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all damage it inflicts to you is doubled!"

"Doubled?" The man's face paled as he took in the information. "But 2600 damage doubled is…"

"5200 damage!" Yuya finished triumphantly. "Take this! _Reaction Force!"_

The orbs on Odd-Eyes' arc glowed as the beam grew larger a third time, completely overwhelming Black Luster Soldier and destroying it, along with eliminating the rest of the man's LP.

 **?:** 4000 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER! - Yuya**

* * *

 **Yuzu:** 1000 LP, Hand 2

 **?:** 1500 LP, Hand 2

* * *

"I'll start by Normal Summoning **Aria the Melodious Diva**!" Yuzu exclaimed. Beside her, the monster appeared, resembling a young girl with pink skin. The girl's purple hair was shoulder length, and she wore a skin tight brown outfit with long sleeves and gloves. Below the girl's waist, she wore an orange skirt with musical notes on the hem. On her left arm, the girl had two orange musical notes and another note on the left side of her face as a mask. On her back, she had a single wing that was orange with pink on the inside.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ **ATK1600** /DEF1200

"And since I control a "Melodious" monster, I can Special Summon **Tenor the Melodious Diva** from my hand!" Yuzu exclaimed. Beside Aria, another, slightly younger appearing girl appeared with skin a natural tan shade. The girl's hair was a light blue color and tied into a long braid, with music note shaped hairpins in it. She wore a pure white sleeveless dress that went to just past her knees, with the hem decorated with musical notes. In her hand, the girl held a baton-like wand with light coming from the end, and she had a single blue wing.

 **Tenor the Melodious Diva** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK1300/ **DEF1900**

"Two monsters…are you going to perform another Fusion Summon?" The man looked over Yuzu's field curiously. Yuzu shook her head.

"Nope!" She extended her hand towards the two monsters "Now I'll….I'll…"

Yuzu stammered awkwardly as she looked at her field. How exactly was she supposed to…?

" _Do you need help Yuzu?"_ Rin asked with a teasing smile. Yuzu blushed.

" _Yugo told me the basics, but I don't really know anything beyond that…"_ she admitted. Rin sighed.

" _You just tune your non-Tuner monster using the Tuner,"_ Rin explained. _"Then chant or whatever and bam! Synchro Summon!"_

Yuzu nodded. It didn't sound too complicated…she hoped.

"I..tune…my Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva with Level 4 Tenor the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu cried. Alto waved her baton, transforming Aria into four spheres of energy before turning herself into two green rings.

 _"_ _Eternal melodious voice!_ _Wondrous noise! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Synchro Summon! Now come here to the stage!_ _Level 8!_ _ **Pressla the Melodious Maestra**_ _!"_

In a flash of light, a new monster appeared on the field, resembling a woman with short ice blue hair tied in a bun. The woman wore an elegant flowing blue gown that trailed behind her, with a music score pattern around the hem. She wore a small, silver opera mask on her face, and she held an electric blue guitar in her hands.

 **Pressla the Melodious Maestra** LV8/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ **ATK2600** /DEF1900

" _Rin, I did it!"_ Yuzu exclaimed excitedly, looking at her Synchro monster with pride. The monster waved her baton around, causing icy winds to flow across the area.

" _Yes, you did,"_ Rin said with a smile. _"Now kick his ass!"_

Yuzu nodded as she continued

"Pressla's effect!" She exclaimed, pulling a card from her Graveyard and showing it as Aria. "I banish Aria from my Graveyard to increase Pressla's ATK by that much! _Power Chord!"_

Pressla strummed her guitar as hard as she could, causing a loud note to ring out. As she did, ripples of light shot out around her feet, causing an aura to surround her, increasing her ATK.

 **Pressla the Melodious Maestra:** 2600 ATK - 4200 ATK

"4200 ATK!?" The man took an unsteady step backward, teetering on the edge of the conveyor belt as he quickly searched for an Action Card to no avail, there being none within quick reach.

"Battle!" Yuzu exclaimed, pointing at Super Soldier Soul. "Pressla, take down that hunk of metal! _Stream of the Great!"_

Pressla leaped up into the air before strumming her guitar, sending a stream of musical sound down at the floating armor. The monster raised its spectral shield, blocking the energy, but before long was quickly overwhelmed by the force of the beam of music and destroyed, wiping out the remainder of the man's LP as well

 **?:** 1500 LP - 0 LP

 **WINNER! - Yuzu**

"All right!" Yuzu cheered with a fist pump. As the monster holograms faded away, Yuzu hopped off the conveyor belt, hurrying towards the nearby warehouse door. Peeking through cautiously, Yuzu saw nothing but an abandoned dockyard and the open ocean. Seeing no other soldiers, Yuzu walked out.

As Yuzu walked through the empty dockyard, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched by…someone. But no matter how many times she peered behind her, there was always no one.

Just as Yuzu approached the edge of the docks, something happened that she hadn't seen in a while. Her bracelet began to flash brightly, increasing in frequency the closer she got to the water's edge. Looking off across the water, Yuzu could see the palace from before at the different angle, revealing a few more tall towers and, more importantly, a large bridge crossing to the island.

"So it's not inaccessible from land…" Yuzu noted, looking to where the bridge connected with the island. The access gate was rather heavily guarded, however, so it might just be best to approach from the sea.

"Indeed."

Yuzu jumped at Tsukikage, who had appeared right beside her without her noticing. The ninja nodded in greeting and examined the access bridge carefully. As he watched, a large truck drove right through the checkpoint without stopping, causing him to smile a little under his mask.

* * *

"How could I….lose to a traitor like you…?" The man attempted to drag himself back to his feet using the nearby bench but failed, instead sitting beside the bench on his knees. Yuya patted Odd-Eyes' head as the dragon faded away along with the rest of the holograms, before walking over to the fallen man.

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about." Yuya said, extending his hand to help the man up. "My name's Yuya Sakaki. I've never even been here before. I think you've just confused me for someone else. That happens a lot to me."

The man stared at Yuya's extended hand for a moment before shaking his head and slapping the hand away.

"I won't hear any more of your lies," the man said, standing back up with a scowl on his face. "Now tell me where you hid the princess!"

"The princess?" Yuya asked in confusion, rubbing his slapped hand. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games!" The man jabbed his finger in Yuya's direction accusingly. "We know that you-"

The man's statement was interrupted when his Duel Disk crackled to life, a voice coming through.

 **[All units, report to Domino Dockyard #3. Princess has been spotted. I repeat, all units report to Domino Dockyard #3. Princess had been spotted]**

The two stood in silence for a moment, processing what they just heard. Then…

"So you hid here in the Dockyard!"

"I'm telling you, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"I don't have time for this…" the man muttered, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. From the end of the device, several glowing bindings shot out, wrapping around Yuya's ankles. Unable to balance correctly, the Entertainment Duelist toppled over backward onto the ground. Yuya tugged at the bindings to no avail, the Solid Vision ropes tied tightly around his legs. Walking would be near impossible with them on. Before Yuya could attempt to move, a second set of bindings wrapped around his wrists, restricting his movement further.

"Someone will come for you soon," the man said walking away. "Try not to hurt yourself too much."

With that, the man walked off back into the alleyways, likely headed to wherever the Dockyard #3 was. Yuya continued to struggle against the bindings with no results. Letting out a sigh, Yuya slumped back against the wall. With no options, all he could do was hope that maybe someone might find him. As the minutes crawled by, Yuya's eyes grew heavy. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep so maybe he could just….

…..

….

"Yuya!"

Yuya jerked awake from his light sleep to the sound of his name being called. Spinning to search for the source, Yuya spotted Sora sprinting towards him with a desperate, scared look on his face. While trying to figure out why Sora appeared so nervous, Yuya didn't see the shadow behind him, and then everything went dark.

* * *

"…t up"

"…."

"…..ai…..et…..p!"

"Ngh…."

"I said get up!"

Reiji's vision slowly retuned to him. He was sitting in a chair…somewhere. Reiji attempted to rub his aching head, only to be stopped by the glowing bindings tying him there, not unlike the ones the man had used on Dennis.

The memories came rushing back to Reiji. Of the man that entered his office. How he demanded to see Yuzu. The duel against him. And…Reiji's loss.

Reiji snapped his head around, taking in his surroundings. There wasn't much. The room he was sitting in was rather sparse, lacking any paint or decorations other than an obviously fake plastic plant. The chair Reiji sat in was the only piece of furniture, while the wall mirror was likely a one-way window. But if no one else was in the room with him, then who-?

"Good, you're awake."

Looking up, Reiji spotted the speaker and camera up in the corner of the room.

"Now, we're going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer us."

Reiji pointedly looked away and ignored the voice. There was no way he would willingly help whoever this person or group of people were. Whatever they wanted, they clearly meant harm or ill intent of some kind to Yuzu (at the least)

"I see. A tough guy, eh? All right, send in the interrogator."

Moments later, the door opened and a man walked in. The man had long silver hair that went to his shoulders, with the hair covering one of his eyes. He wore a pristine red suit with yellow buttons and a pair of red dress pants. He had a smile on his face that gave Reiji the feeling like he could see right through him.

"Why hello Reiji-boy…" the man greeted in a jovial tone with a smile that sent shivers down Reiji's spine. "My name is Pegasus J. Crawford. I'll be interrogating you today."

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Ending Knight** LV4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK500/DEF2000

Effect: A "Black Luster Soldier" monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains these effects. You can only use this effect of "Ending Knight" once per turn.

Once per turn, you can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls: Banish it This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

If this card is banished from your GY: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Ending Knight" once per turn.

 **Morning Dawn Knight** LV4/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/ATK500/DEF2000

Effect: A "Black Luster Soldier" monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains these effects. You can only use this effect of "Morning Dawn Knight" once per turn.

Once per turn, you can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls: Banish it This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

If this card is banished from your GY: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Morning Dawn Knight" once per turn.

 **Tenor the Melodious Diva** LV4/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK1300/DEF1900

Effect: You can banish 1 "Melodious" monster from your GY: Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. If this effect is used in the GY, banish this card when it leaves the field next. If this card is used as the Synchro Material for the Synchro Summoned of a "Melodious" Synchro Monster, the summoned monster gains this effect:

This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during the turn it was Synchro Summoned

 **Pressla the Melodious Maestra** LV8/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK2600/DEF1900

1 Fairy-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Effect: Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Melodious" monster from your GY: Until the End Phase, this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's original ATK. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Melodious" monster from your GY to your hand.

* * *

 **AN:**

So, hopefully, this chapter was better

 **If it was still horrible, please tell us**

We always want to improve, so any and all criticism is accepted

 _ **unless you're just a hater in which case don't**_

 _With that all said, we do hope you enjoyed!_

If you have time, please drop a review

 **It really does help**

Of course, only if you want

… _ **.bakas**_

 _All right, that's all for now!_

See ya some other time!


	5. Chapter 3 - The Dark Duelist

**AN:**

Hello everyone!

 **Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension**

First off, thanks to Romadrox8975 for following this story

 _ **And thanks to our beta Zane the Wordsmith**_

 **Really appreciate their help**

 _Well, that's really all for this AN!_

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Reiji had never felt more outmatched in his life.

For his entire life, Reiji found himself constantly the smartest person in the room, constantly one or two steps ahead of everyone else. While this may seem rather boring to most people, Reiji took satisfaction in his rapier wit, taking pride in each of his successful plans (which was just about every one of them). There was just no one he had yet met to truly outwit him.

That is until he met Pegasus J. Crawford.

Somehow, within an hour, the silver haired, flamboyant man had managed to drag out every morsel of information he desired, and even some that he hadn't intended. Perhaps it had something to do with the way he looked at Reiji, almost like he could see right into his mind. He sat, a sly look on his face as he watched the always stoic leader of the Lancers try and contain his fidgeting and nervousness under his emotionless mask.

As the two continued their never-ending staring contest, Reiji began to desperately form a plan in his head. There had to be some kind of way he could get free from the small, cement box of an interrogation room. The door would likely be locked the moment Pegasus left the room, and he was under constant surveillance due to the camera and one-way mirror. However, there was a glimmer of hope. While they had confiscated his Deck, Reiji still had his Duel Disk, meaning he could still be located on the tracker.

"You're awfully quiet _Reiji-boy_ ," Pegasus observed with a coy smile. "Yet, despite the circumstances, you seem calm. Perhaps you're…waiting for someone."

Reiji let his face betray no ounce of surprise or fear. If there was one thing he could do, it was to keep his mouth shut long enough for the Lancers to find him. Though it pained him, Reiji knew he was helpless as he was currently. All he could do…was wait. Wait and hope that the Lancers would come to his rescue.

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Fifth Dimension_

* * *

"...and this is Heartland Tower! It got pretty beat up in the invasion, but it's back to the way it used to be now!"

Rei nodded eagerly with genuine interest, wonder, and amazement in her eyes. Yuza nodded as well, albeit with a rather glazed look in his eyes as he absentmindedly hummed. Emily smiled as she continued to lead Rei by her arm, who obediently followed. Yuza let out a sigh before following.

After a bit of conversing, Emily had discovered that Rei and Yuza weren't from the "Exeez" Dimension (as Emily pronounced it) and volunteered to take them on a tour. While Yuza was prepared to turn down the offer in favor of taking Rei somewhere more…private, Rei immediately accepted the tour with a wide smile. When Yuza tried to change her mind, Rei used plan B and turned her puppy dog eyes on the boy. And…well, they were now on the tour.

"What's that?"

Rei pointed towards a statue off to the side. While it seemed colorful and clean, the area around it was still in shambles, giving it the impression it had been built recently. The statue seemed to depict two people together holding hands.

"That?" Emily asked, pointing at the statue for clarification. When Rei nodded, Emily smiled and skipped over to it, her blonde pigtails bouncing behind her. The two teenagers followed after her at a slower pace. Emily lay her hand onto the side of the statue with a slightly sad smile. "This is…this is a memorial."

" _A…memorial?"_ Yuza thought, looking on it in surprise. Emily _had_ mentioned there was a big war, but from her explanation, he was under the impression that most of the casualties had been something called "carding", which had turned people into cards, and that they were undone at the end of the war. But this…seemed to tell a different story.

"To what?" Rei asked, taking the words right from Yuza's mind. "A memorial to…who?"

"I…don't know their names," Emily admitted sadly. "I…think I was carded for most of the war. But these two were heroes, leaders in the Resistance. One of them got kidnapped by Academia and the other one went missing in action. Apparently, they were quite…close."

Yuza looked up at the statue. Now that he was closer, he could clearly tell that the figures depicted were a spiky haired boy and a girl with long hair. Yuza smiled wistfully. It sort of reminded him of him and…

Yuza took a glance over at Rei who was just as amazed at the statue as everything else in the city thus far. He had to admit that this statue was quite a fine work of art. The statues were very detailed, from their clothes, to their Duel Disks, to their…their…

"Their…faces" Yuza muttered, placing his hand over his mouth to prevent his gasp from coming through. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes hard to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. Yuza looked at the statues' faces once again, then glanced at Rei quickly. It…there was no way.

The statues of the two war heroes had the exact same face as he and Rei.

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension_

* * *

" **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** , destroy **Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight**!"

" **Abyss Actor - Superstar** destroy his **Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier** and finish him off!"

Susanowo was a mechanical green and black samurai with red markings on its chest, and bronze armor pieces across its body. In its hand, the monster wielded a naginata, which it used to slice down Charging Gaia, which was a blue armored knight aboard a blue horse wielding a lance.

 **?:** 1000 LP - 1200 = 0 LP

 **WINNER**

Superstar was a spindly humanoid figure dressed in black stage apparel. It had a single yellow eye, with the other covered by its large pink hat which ended in a swirl at the top. In its hand, it held **Abyss Costume - Hero Sword** , which had been previously equipped to it by Shingo. The monster leapt forward before delivering a slice through Sacred Soldier, who was an armored knight dressed in white glowing armor.

 **?:** 1500 LP - 1500 = 0 LP

 **WINNER**

The Action Fields vanished as the two soldiers were both sent flying back from the force of the final attack. Shingo grinned cockily, giving a mocking bow to the fallen duelists. Gongenzaka remained serious, grabbing Shingo and running back the direction they had came after Yuya and Sora.

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension_

* * *

"Yuya!"

Yuya jerked upright. It appeared he had just been sleeping and not unconscious like Sora thought. Yuya looked rather confused, clearly not spotting the looming figure behind him until the figure landed a blow to the Entertainment Duelist's head. Yuya slumped over again, definitely unconscious this time, and the figure picked him up over his shoulder. Sora ran into the courtyard and came to a halt.

"Stop!" He activated his Duel Disk, expecting the figure to do the same. Instead, the shadow wordlessly raised its arm, which appeared larger than the other due to some gauntlet. Recalling what had happened to Dennis, Sora quickly leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding the energy bands shot from the end. "Fight fair you jerk!"

"Very well," the man bellowed out in a deep voice. "We shall duel."

The man dumped Yuya's body onto the ground and activated his own black shield-shaped Duel Disk's blade. With the light from the Duel Disk, Sora could make out the man's features.

He wore the same outfit the soldiers from earlier had, but his belt had gold stars embedded on it. Additionally, he also wore a large dark red gauntlet on his non-Duel Disk hand. Even the Duel Disk was nicer, with a golden outline around the edge of the body. He seemed like some kind of high ranking officer.

 **[Link Established. Action Field activated. Fluffal Paradise]**

The Action Field took effect around the duelists, slightly altering the landscape to appear more plush-like. Additionally, multiple sharp-looking needles jutted out of the ground like pillars and all the floating platforms had cartoonish wings on them.

"Duel!" Both duelists raised their Duel Disks as they drew their hands and Action Cards scattered themselves around the small courtyard.

* * *

 **Sora:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

 **?:** 4000 LP, Hand 5

* * *

"I'll start this duel!" Sora exclaimed, looking at his hand. "I'll begin by activating the Continuous Spell **Toy Vendor**!". Beside him, a large capsule machine appeared, filled with capsules of different colors. On the side of the machine, there were two hands, one of which held a staff in it. The machine had a long tongue on the front with a hole for the capsules, and it had a red top hat perched atop it.

"By discarding a card, I can draw a card and reveal it," Sora explained. "Then, if that card is a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon it!"

Sora slipped another card into the Graveyard and drew a card. He grinned as he revealed it.

"Since I drew the Level 4 **Fluffal Penguin** , I can Special Summon it!" Sora exclaimed. The the field, Toy Vender began to shake, before it shot out a capsule. The capsule burst open, revealing a cartoony penguin wearing a pair of blue earmuffs. The earmuffs had a pair of yellow eyes on each of the muffs, and the penguin wore a small wing-shaped bowtie (or just a small pair of wings?) around its neck.

* * *

 **Fluffal Penguin**

LV4/WATER/Fairy/Effect

 **ATK1600** /DEF1100

* * *

"Penguin's effect!" Sora continued. "Once while it's on the field, I can Special Summon a Fluffal from my hand! So, come out and join the fun **Fluffal Owl**!"

Penguin picked up its necktie (wings?) and threw them up into the air. The wings flew up and back down, grabbing hold of a card in Sora's hand, before flying it onto the field. The monster that appeared resembled a cartoonish brown owl. The owl had a pair of wings right where its eyebrows would be and it wore a small pair of spectacles.

* * *

 **Fluffal Owl**

LV2/EARTH/Fairy/Effect

ATK1000/ **DEF1000**

* * *

"When Owl is Summoned, I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" Sora explained, plucking a card that extended from his Deck. "Next I'll Normal Summon **Edge Imp Chain**!"

Beside the two cutesy stuffed animals, a demonic-looking monster made up of chains appeared on the field. Smaller yellow chains bound it, and it had glowing red eyes.

* * *

 **Edge Imp Chain**

LV4/DARK/Fiend/Effect

 **ATK1200** /DEF1800

* * *

"Now I'll activate Polymerization!" Sora exclaimed. A swirling vortex appeared, which Penguin and Chain and flew into together. Sora clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"A Fusion Duelist," the man observed quietly.

 _"Demonic_ _chain! Become one with the_ _cursed avian_ _and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything!_ _ **Frightfur**_ _ **Sheep**_ _!_ _"_

From the vortex, the Fusion Monster emerged. The monster was a demonic sheep with chains wrapping around it. Instead of its front legs, the monster had a pair of wicked-looking hooks in their place, and it seemingly had no back legs to speak of. Its eyes were large and green with wide pupils that gave it an insane appearance that seemed to be made of buttons. Its mouth was curved in a wicked grin and a pair of cogs sat just behind its head, appearing like horns. Yellow chains wrapped around its main body, particularly around the midsection and back. From the chains binding its midsection, long overlapping wires extended upwards, all holding two more large gears up above it. It had two more cogs on the back end of its main body on the sides.

* * *

 **Frightfur Sheep**

LV5/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK2000** /DEF2000

* * *

"The other effect of Penguin now activates," Sora said. "When it's sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material, I can draw two cards and discard one."

Sora quickly drew two cards and looked at them for a moment before sliding one into the Graveyard.

"I activate the effect of the **Fluffal Wings** I just discarded!" Sora exclaimed. "I banish it and the other Fluffal Wings I discarded with Toy Vender earlier to draw 2 cards. Then, by Tributing Toy Vendor I can draw another card!"

Toy Vendor vanished from the field as Sora drew three cards to replenish his hand. Sora glanced over the cards before continuing.

"Now I'll activate the Continuous Spell **Frightfur Factory**!" Sora continued. The Spell Card materialized beside him, showing a factory where several stuffed bears were on a conveyor belt and being dumped into a fiery furnace, from which several Frightfurs were emerging. Around Sora, the same setup appeared. "With this, I can banish Poylmerization from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon again!"

Sora extended his hand, revealing two monsters.

"I fuse **Edge Imp Tomohawk** and **Fluffal Octo**!" Sora exclaimed, slipping both monsters into the Graveyard. In the factory behind him, the blade demon and stuffed octopus both fell onto the conveyor belt and were dumped into the furnace. Sora clasped his hands once more.

 _"Demonic claws. Become one with the_ _devil apostle_ _and show us you new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Come out! Sea devil that steals freedom and pulls everything into the darkness!_ _ **Frightfur Kraken**_ _!_ _"_

Emerging from the furnace on a conveyor belt was a monster that resembled a giant demonic stuffed octopus. Each of its tentacles ended in a sharp metal claw that resembled a scythe blade. The monster was mostly purple with stripes of red on it. On top of its head perched several more scythe blades. Its eyes were wide open and positioned on either side of its mouth, which had a pair of demonic red eyes within it.

* * *

 **Frightfur Kraken**

LV8/WATER/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

ATK2200/ **DEF3000**

* * *

"Now Fluffal Owl's effect!" Sora said. "By paying 500 Life Points, I can Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" monster by using monsters from my hand or field! I fuse Owl and Kraken!"

Owl flapped its wings, and began to glow. Sora gritted his teeth slightly as a small portion of his LP were drained.

 **Sora:** 4000 LP - 500 = 3500 LP

Sora clasped his hands together and chanted as Owl and Kraken swirled together into a vortex of light.

" _Demonic being! Become one with the bird of the night and show us your new powerful form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all!_ _ **Frightur Sabre-Tooth**_ _!"_

Emerging from the vortex was a demonic tiger monster. It was mostly dark blue, with darker blue stripes along its entire body and its head, as well as a tan underbelly and snout. The monster had various blood-colored blades emerging from its body, two on its head that resembled horns, several from its neck that looked like a neck ruff, a few more from its sides and front of its main body and its entire tail resembled a dagger with a hilt stabbing into the monster's body. The monster's eyes were red and crazed-looking, and it was held together by stitching down the center of its body. Its maw was constantly open, with a pair of demonic red eyes peering from within. Various pieces of torn cotton stuck to parts of its body.

* * *

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth**

LV8/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK2400** /DEF2000

* * *

"When Sabre-Tooth is Fusion Summoned, I can revive a "Frightfur" monster from my Graveyard," Sora explained, opening his Graveyard slot and retrieving a monster. "Return to the field Frightfur Kraken!"

With a roar from Sabre-Tooth, a portal to the Graveyard opened and Kraken re-emerged onto the field

* * *

 **Frightfur Kraken**

LV8/WATER/Fiend/Fusion/Effect

 **ATK2200** /DEF3000

* * *

"Sabre-Tooth's other effect increases the ATK of all my "Frightfur" monsters by 400 for every "Frightfur" or "Fluffal" I control," Sora said, holding out three fingers. "I have three, so all my monsters gain 1200 ATK!"

Sabre-Tooth let out a second roar as all the Frightfurs began to glow with energy

* * *

 **Frightfur Sheep:** 2000 ATK + 1200 = 3200 ATK

 **Frightfur Sabre-Tooth:** 2400 ATK + 1200 = 3600 ATK

 **Frightfur Kraken:** 2200 ATK + 1200 = 3400 ATK

* * *

Sora frowned. His opponent didn't seem very concerned, considering Sora had three high ATK Fusion Monsters on his side of the field. What kind of Deck could he be playing? Maybe some kind of burn strategy? If that was the case…

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn," Sora said cautiously placing the cards down. No matter what his opponent's deck was, Sora was sure his facedown cards could handle the situation. With **Punch-in-the-Box** to counter attacks, **Fusion Fortress** to counter potential burn damage, and the access of nearby Action Cards, Sora felt relatively safe. Still…something about his opponent just felt…strange.

"My turn," the man said in a booming voice. "I draw."

* * *

 **? -** 4000 LP, Hand 6

 **Sora -** 3500 LP, Hand 0

* * *

"I'll start with the Ritual Spell **Dark Reality Ritual** ," the man bellowed. "This allows me to Ritual Summon a "Dark Reality" Ritual Monster from my hand. And since you control a Special Summoned monster, I can use a monster with the same name as it from my Deck as the Tribute. I sacrifice **Castle of Dark Illusions** from my Deck as the Tribute."

A large golden castle surrounded by an aura of darkness appeared on the field before being absorbed into a portal of shadows.

" _Golden castle, descend further into darkness and become the shield for my warriors of the night. Cover the field with your infecting shadows! Ritual Summon! Appear now, the ominous fortress on the horizon! Level 4!_ _ **Castle of Dark Reality**_ _!"_

The castle emerged from the portal of darkness, with an even greater aura of darkness surrounding it. Several more dark spires poked from it, with the main addition being the large tower now perched in the center of the structure. The tower extended high into the air, and ended with a glowing orb at the end crackling with black lightning.

* * *

 **Castle of Dark Reality**

LV4/DARK/Fiend/Ritual/Effect

 **ATK920** /DEF1950

* * *

"What…what is this…?" Sora muttered, realizing that he was trembling. The castle gave off an aura of immense darkness and fear from it, giving Sora the impression that he was right to be afraid of it. Even Sora's monsters looked like they were terrified, only holding their ground with pure willpower.

"This…is my castle," the man spoke, giving a dark grin. "And it shall be your downfall. I activate the Spell Card **Castle Crash**!"

The Spell appeared next to the man, showing the castle crashing down onto several monsters who were trapped by a golden barrier. The man smirked, sending shivers down Sora's spine.

"This Spell allows me, for the hefty price of destroy my castle, to exterminate the entire field of all monsters," the man revealed. "And then damage is inflicted to each player equal to half the ATK of their destroyed monsters."

Sora's eyes widened. That kind of ridiculous effect….His traps had no counter to that kind of move. But maybe with an Action Card…

Sora began to move, leaping onto the nearby flying platform, and vaulting over. He spotted an Action Card perched atop a needle stuck into to the plush ground. Sora leapt from platform to platform, aware of the castle, now flaming, descending upon his monsters, ready to crush them into nothingness. Sora leapt again towards the card. He was 5 feet away…4 feet…3 feet…2 feet…it was within his grasp. Sora grapes for the card…

The man darted into Sora's view and delivered a punch directly to Sora in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground before he could take the card. The man grabbed the Action Card and sighed in mock disappointment. He turned it around to show Sora, who could do nothing but grit his teeth. The card was **Reflect Reverse** which would have not only negated the effect damage, but inflicted it to Sora. The man grinned wickedly and placed it onto his Duel Disk

"I use Reflect Reverse to make it so I take no damage, and you take it instead," the man said with a dark cackle. "Eat this runt!"

Sora, dreading what he would see, turned his head around. Sora watched as the weight was finally too much, and his monsters were crushed, sending out a shockwave of energy at both him and the man, sending Sora flying back while the man was surrounded by a barrier. The barrier then glowed and shot energy at Sora, sending him flying back again into a wall where he slumped over.

* * *

 **Sora:** 3500 LP - 1600 - 1800 - 1700 - 920 = 0 LP

 **WINNER**

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension_

* * *

"Is everyone all right?"

Yuzu nodded, along with Dennis and Shun. Tsukikage sighed in relief, eyes carefully watching the side of their small little camp to make sure no one caught them off guard. Footsteps could be heard overhead, but as long as no random citizens decided to check under the bridge, the Lancers would be safe for a while. Tsukikage walked to the opening and peered out cautiously.

"They got split up…" Shun muttered, looking down at the map on his Duel Disk. Yuzu peered over at the display. Sure enough, one of the dots was moving away from the other three, which were all together.

"I bet it was Shingo," Yuzu said with a slightly chuckle. "Seems like the reckless kind of thing he'd do."

"I bet it was Sora," Shun offered. "They could lure him away with a lollipop if needed."

"Perhaps Gong is feeling a bit adventurous today," Dennis joked.

"It's Yuya."

Yuzu glanced over at Tsukikage in confusion.

"Yuya? How do you know?"

"I see him."

"Ah, okay," Yuzu said, before what Tsukikage said sunk in a bit more. "Wait…what!?"

The three Lancers all hurried over to where Tsukikage was peering out and poked their heads out as well. Yuzu narrowed her eyes as she looked for a sign of Yuya. Some civilians, a group of pigeons, a hulking man in a uniform with Yuya over his shoulder, some-

"Who is that?" Yuzu asked quietly, not quite expecting an answer from the others. She got one anyway as Dennis shrugged in confusion.

"Never seen him before." Dennis said.

"Whoever he is, let's take him out now!" Shun said, quickly darting out towards the man, preparing to activate his Duel Disk. Tsukikage delivered a swift chop to Shun's side, causing the Xyz Duelist to gasp for air, allowing Dennis to grab him and drag him back under the cover of the bridge, where Shun caught his breath.

"That's too dangerous," Yuzu said, shaking her head. "We don't know anything about this guy, except that he beat Yuya."

"And remember that Yuya beat you too." Dennis reminded Shun cheerily. Shun shot him a glare, but returned to quietly observing rather than risk another ninja-chop. Dennis joined him and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute…that's the guy that beat Reiji too!" Dennis realized. "I recognize the way he's carrying Yuya!"

"Not the fact that he's a giant?" Shun muttered sarcastically. "Well either way I think we're officially done for. This guy beat Yuya and Reiji! None of us are even close to their Level."

"Excuse me!?" Yuzu snapped at Shun. "I'll have you know I'm just as strong as Yuya!"

Shun just rolled his eyes.

"Name one relevant duelist you've beaten," he challenged her with a smug grin. Yuzu flushed red with anger but bit her tongue. For now. She had unfortunately left her fan at home before leaving at request from Rin.

"I've been improving…" she muttered, awkwardly attempting a defense.

"Quiet down you two." Tsukikage commanded. Yuzu and Shun fell silent and listened.

"I've got the boy," the man said into his gauntlet, likely speaking into some sort of communication device. "On my way back now."

The man paused, presumably listening to the reply, which was far too faint to hear from the Lancers' position.

"Roger," he said. "I'll find her as well, sir. I promise."

With that, the man, readjusted Yuya on his shoulder and walked towards the bridge. He passed the squad of soldiers and paused. The soldiers all stood at attention.

"Soldiers, kindly take care of the rebels hiding beneath the bridge."

Yuzu froze and met Shun and Dennis' eyes. They looked just as confused as her. How in the world did the man know that they were hiding there? Tsukikage, Yuzu and Shun all pulled back their heads right away. Dennis, however, didn't react quite fast enough, and the soldiers glanced over and saw Dennis' shocked, pale face before he was pulled back in.

"Go, go, go!" Tsukikage shouted. The time for stealth was over. The four Lancers quickly made a break, sprinting out of their cover. A quick glance over Yuzu's shoulder confirmed that the soldiers were in hot pursuit of the group.

Tsukikage led the Lancers up the nearby stairs to the main road, the soldiers right on their heels. Following the ninja, the Lancers hurried into the nearby alleyway where they began sprinting as fast as they could possibly go, aware that the slightest slow down would likely mean capture for them all. The group of soldiers outnumbered the Lancers two to one, so they stood little to no chance in a head-on duel.

"In here!"

A door that Yuzu hadn't even seen flung open ahead of the Lancers. There was a good chance it was a trap…but they were sort of out options. Tsukikage leapt into the open door, followed by Shun, Yuzu and finally Dennis, who barely made it in before the door was shut. The boy threw down a beam over the door, which the soldiers began to bang against.

The boy looked a little older than Yuzu. He wore a long brown coat with a high collar along with a white shirt underneath. His most distinctive feature was his hair though, which was brown and arranged into a spike in the front.

"The name's Hiroto Honda," the boy introduced himself, extending his hand and shaking the hands of the Lancers. "I'm a member of the resistance. Come this way."

Honda quickly moved to the other side of the room and shoved the bookshelf there with his whole shoulder, causing it to move a tiny bit. He continued to push until a decently large opened had been made, revealing the dark tunnel behind it. He took a few steps in before turning to beckon to the Lancers.

Yuzu exchanged a somewhat nervous glance with the other Lancers. Honda claimed to be part of a resistance, but could they really trust him? As the Lancers looked at each other uncertainly, the door continued to be pushed at with fervor. The beam bent, but held, a visible crack beginning to appear. Honda gave the door a nervous glance and hurriedly, beckoned again.

"We don't have much time until they break through that beam…" he said, beads of sweat visibly forming on his forehead. "We need to go now!"

Making up her mind, Yuzu nodded and hurried into the tunnel. After a moment's hesitation, Tsukikage and Shun followed, with Dennis scurrying after them. Once Dennis made it into the tunnel, Honda ducked into the tunnel as well and pulled on the shelf, yanking it back over the tunnel entrance with some effort.

The beam cracking could be heard from the other side of the shelf as the soldiers stormed into the room. Yuzu pressed her ear against the shelf to listen.

"Where did they go!?" one soldier asked in confusion.

"Through the door idiot!" another soldier shouted back. Yuzu heard the sound of footsteps sprinting away before fading into the background.

"Follow me," Honda said, pulling a flashlight from his coat pocket and switching it on. A beam of the light shot from the end, illuminating a narrow tunnel, lined with stone bricks. The resistance member descended down the stairs into the darkness. Yuzu frowned and tapped Tsukikage on the shoulder.

"What do you think?" Yuzu asked Tsukikage in a whisper. The ninja furrowed his brow.

"If he really is part of the resistance, we could use his help," Tsukikage pointed out. "And if he were against us there would be no reason to help us so much."

"Let's go with him for now," Shun agreed with a nod. "And if it's a trap, we can just beat him up!"

" _I have an intense feeling of Deja vu.,"_ Serena muttered, crossing her arms. _"This is like the Synchro Dimension all over again…"_

" _What do you guys think?"_ Yuzu asked her counterparts curiously. Ruri tapped her chin thoughtfully.

" _He gives off the aura of a warrior!"_ Ruri declared with a grin, planting her fist into her palm. _"He's definitely part of a resistance!"_

" _He does seem very genuine…"_ Rin mused. _"I think we can trust him_ "

Yuzu glanced down the stairs into the darkness.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension_

* * *

"Sora!"

Gongenzaka rushed over at the sight of his fallen friend. Shingo followed behind a slightly slower pace, glancing around to make sure they weren't walking into an ambush.

"What happened?" Shingo asked, examining the area curiously, the Lancer beginning to sound concerned. "Are these…explosion marks?"

"It was this guy…" Sora said, shakily attempting to sit up from his slumped position, but failing and falling back down. "He was…strong…"

Gongenzaka frowned, scanning the area. Worry crept into his eyes as he noticed something…or some _one_ missing.

"Where's Yuya?"

"Don't tell me he ran after the guy?" Shingo guessed with a scoff. "Honestly, what a reckless move. Well, I suppose we should go find…"

Shingo trailed off as Sora furious shook his head. His head was pounding like it was being repeatedly hit with a hammer, but Sora managed to talk.

"No…" he grunted out. "The guy…he took Yuya…"

"You mean my rival lost to another duelist?" Shingo asked in astonishment. "This is unbelievable! I guess I'll have to go teach that guy a lesson!"

Shingo hurried towards the other opening of the courtyard, only to be stopped by Gongenzaka's arm.

"Hey, move out of the way!" he complained, pushing at Gongenzaka's arm. However, instead, Gongenzaka gripped Shingo's shoulders with both hands and stared him dead in the eyes, his own eyes serious.

"We need to stick together!" Gongenzaka bellowed and pushed Shingo back a little. "These soldiers already have Reiji and Yuya! We don't need another person to be captured!"

Gongenzaka took a deep breath in and visibly cooled down.

"I saw an empty shop while we were running," Gongenzaka said, now in his normal steadfast tone. "Let's rest up there. Then we'll go after Yuya."

Shingo nodded, sensing the serious tone of Gongenzaka's words. Now was no time to be worrying over some petty thing like a rivalry or revenge. Sora needed time to recover, so they should find a safe place to rest. Gongenzaka picked up Sora and threw him over his shoulder, Sora grimacing in pain slightly. The three Lancers headed back down the alleyway towards the shop.

* * *

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Fifth Dimension_

* * *

"His Lordship wishes to see you."

Reiji was shook roughly and blinked, shaking off his drowsiness. Judging from the tone and words, it was a guard shaking him, so Reiji nodded (not that he had a choice in the matter). The guard released Reiji's bindings, and gripped his arm so tightly it was effectively a same thing as binding them.

Reiji was guided out of the room and down a hall. They went left, then right, then right again, then left, and took so many turns Reiji almost lost count. Almost. Finally, Reiji found himself before a grand looking set of double doors. The guard pressed a button on his Duel Disk and spoke into it.

"Captain Kajiki with the prisoner."

The doors opened immediately, with the captain pushing Reiji through into a wide room. The room was very ornate, with banners, tapestries and pillars along the walls. The center was a long red carpet that led to the end which had a throne. On that throne sat a man, who wore a purple cloak and a crown on his head. Judging from the atmosphere and what he'd seen of the place, Reiji assumed that this was the king of some sort of. The captain nudged Reiji, who took the hint and kneeled onto the ground.

"Hello," the man greeted with a curt nod. His eyes were serious, but Reiji could sense a sort of warmth behind them. If he were to guess, then he'd say that the man was usually a very kind individual. "I am King Arancia. I have heard that you possess information regarding my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Reiji inquired curiously. He had been under the impression that the group had wanted something with Yuzu. But if not then…

The king silently gestured to one of his guards, who tapped the screen of his Duel Disk, pulling up a picture of a smiling girl on it. Reiji gazed at the picture, understanding the meaning of the king's claims, yet still confused at the same time. For the girl in the picture (the king's daughter likely) had the same face as Yuzu.

Reiji was by no means new to people sharing the same face as Yuzu. However, where had this fifth girl come from? He could only assume that she was another fragment of Ray, but if so, where had she been when his father had been gathering the other girls? Where was he right now? Was this another dimension that the Lancers and Academia had both been unaware of? If so, then how would it have come into existence?

All these thoughts and more flew about Reiji's head as he tried to make sense of the situation. Reiji frowned. He needed more information to draw any sort of conclusion.

"Where am I?" Reiji asked the king, taking a look around the room. He could gather it was a castle…but nothing more from his direct surroundings.

"You are in-" the king began to say before being cut off by a voice coming from the shadows between two pillars.

"Your Lordship, the prisoner has no right to ask questions. He should be answering your question, correct?"

Reiji felt chills go down his spine from the voice. That cold, calculating tone, barely containing the madness and cruelty Reiji knew lay underneath. The mocking tone that made it sound as if its speaker was far above any other. He _knew_ that voice. He remembered it all too well…

Confirming his suspicions, the man stepped out of the shadows into the light. The man had pale-skin with a long nose, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair that was neatly combed and arranged on top of his head, flaring out into short wings at the back of his head. He was dressed in simple, yet expensive clothing, wearing a closed knee-length dark blue coat that was held shut by silver clasps over an orange collared shirt. His coat had an orange lining and patterns that caused him to appear as if he was wearing a second shorter coat over his long coat. He also wore grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

Roget smirked maliciously as he walked and took his position beside the king. The king glanced over and pondered Roget's words for a moment before nodding.

"You're correct Roget," he said with a nod, before turning to look back at Reiji. "Answer my question."

Reiji shot a glare at Roget, who simply stared down at Reiji with a cruel twinkle in his eyes. Reiji had no clue how Roget had gotten to this dimension, but it appeared he had also managed to get himself a fairly high position as well, seeming to be an advisor for the king. Unfortunately, the king seemed to be susceptible to Roget's tongue of silver, and easily swayed, thus giving Roget nearly effective power of the kingdom.

"I have no such information on your daughter," Reiji calmly answered, meeting the king's eyes. The king narrowed his eyes.

"According to my commander, you possessed information about her," he said in a level tone, clearly skeptical of Reiji's words. "Would you care to explain?"

"Your commander was mistaken. The information I had was just-"

Reiji's words were interrupted by a faint noise from the captain's Duel Disk. The man looked down, muttered something into it, and nodded. He looked up at the king.

"Your Lordship, the commander has returned," the captain said. "He wishes to see you."

The king sighed and nodded.

"Let him in."

The large ornate doors opened once again, this time letting in a large man dressed in the same dark blue uniform as the guards Reiji had seen. Reiji gritted his teeth but remained silent. So it was indeed the commander that had beat him in a duel.

The hulking man strolled up to the man, with an unconscious figure over his shoulder. He dumped the figure onto the ground, who rolled over, giving a Reiji shock. The man had brought in an unconscious Yuya.

"Sir, I have found the traitor," the commander said, obviously indicating Yuya. The king looked at Yuya curiously, looking slightly confused.

"Are you quite sure this is him?"

"It's no-"

Reiji's words were cut off as a gag was placed over his mouth. Twisting his neck, he could see the captain behind him, tying off the cloth. Roget smirked and made a shushing motion with his finger. Reiji fumed silently.

"I'm certain," the commander said, pointing down at the unconscious Entertainment Duelist. "He may have attempted a disguise, but his face does not lie."

"Very well then," the king said, gesturing to Yuya. "Take him to the cells. I'll visit him later. Was my daughter with him?"

"No sir," the commander said, picking up Yuya over his shoulder again. He moved to leave, before pausing. "However, he was accompanied by a Fusion Duelist."

"Fusion…" the king mused thoughtfully. The commander exited the room, shooting Reiji a cold stare. Reiji struggled to move his mouth, but the gag held fast, keeping him silent. The king rose from his throne and stepped down to Reiji.

"I do not know what information you are withholding, but know it will be extracted in due time." The king nodded to a guard, who exited through a side door Reiji hadn't noticed. "Regardless of your assistance, we will find my daughter."

The guard reemerged, followed by three people. The first was a boy that wore a blue opened shirt over a light blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt. His white hair was pointed downwards in various directions and trailed half way down his back. He wore a strange ring on a lace around his neck.

The second was a boy wearing a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black pants, and black shoes. He wore golden earrings, three bands of neckwear, an armband on each arm, and five bracelets on each arm starting from close to his elbows down to his wrists. He had dark skin, purple eyes and white-gold hair.

The third figure wore a black robe over all their body, obscuring their identity. All Reiji could see was the cold dark brown eyes of the person underneath.

The three all wore Duel Disks on their arms, which gave Reiji a bad feeling. While he wasn't sure…they seemed to all be skilled duelists. They simply gave off an aura of confidence and menace. Especially the hooded one. Something about them struck Reiji as odd.

"This is my elite squad," the king explained to Reiji. "Since you will not divulge the information regarding my daughter, they will go search for her themselves. I previously held them back in hopes that the information you gave would assist. However, I now see that was a foolish idea."

The white haired boy walked up to Reiji and examined him with a cold look in his eyes. Something about that ring around his neck felt…wrong to Reiji. Like there was an unnatural coldness coming from it.

"So this is the guy everyone is making a big deal about?" The boy smirked. "Doesn't seem like a big deal to me…"

"That's because he's gagged you idiot…" the other boy muttered sarcastically. "I bet this one's quite a wonder with his words. They usually are."

The third figure said nothing and instead tapped their Duel Disk, vanishing into a sphere of light. The gold haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Still cold as ever…" he mused, activating his own transportation and vanishing into the light. The white haired boy gave Reiji one final smirk before vanishing from the room.

"Take him back to his cell," the king said to the captain, moving back to his throne to sit. "I'll talk to him later."

Reiji was dragged away by the captain, barely putting up a fight as he thought about everything he knew from that experience. While he lacked much info to make a sufficient conclusion, he had one certainty.

They were screwed.

* * *

 **Castle of Dark Reality** LV4/DARK/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/ATK920/DEF1950

Effect: ?

 **Dark Reality Ritual** Spell/Ritual

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon a "Dark Reality" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal to the Level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster you can also send a monster from your Deck to the GY whose name is the same as the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

 **Castle Crash** Spell/Normal

Effect: Tribute 1 "Castle of Dark Illusions" you control: Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage to all players equal to half the combined ATK of their destroyed monsters. The current Phase then becomes the End Phase.

* * *

 **AN:**

So uh…yeah long time no see

 **Was it worth the wait?**

 _ **Hopefully, it was**_

 _Well, either way, if you've reached this part you clearly read the whole thing_

 _ **Or skipped to the end…**_

Thanks anyway

 _That's all for now though_

Peace out!


End file.
